


Kisses

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sneaky John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and John wants to give Sherlock a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Cuteness follows!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"I want to give you a kiss."

Sherlock froze and turned to look at his flatmate of two years.

"John, I've already told you that I consider myself married to my work."

The blonde man shrugged, "I still think you need a kiss."

" _Why_?"

"I know you liked Irene. Maybe not romantically, but enough. She was intelligent and posed a good challenge and I know that you're slightly depressed about losing such an interesting player in  _your_ game of Life."

How did John know that? Was he being too obvious?

"So I thought that a kiss would make everything better."

"John, I've never ki-"

" _Please_?"

Those cerulean eyes were shining from the light of the small tree. They seemed to sparkle with honest intent.

Sherlock weighed the pros and cons. John didn't like men. He 'wasn't gay'. Why did he want to give Sherlock a kiss? Why not suggest someone else do it?

"Why  _you_?"

"Would you trust anyone else to give you a kiss?"

There was truth in those words. Sherlock trusted John with his very life. He couldn't say the same about others. Not even Mycroft.

John looked hopeful and Sherlock couldn't help but sigh. Of course he couldn't let John down. And it was only a small amount of skin on skin for a few brief seconds. It couldn't hurt. And John seemed to think that it would make him feel better. Another shocking thing. John actually  _cared_ for his feelings.

"Fine. Only one though."

John beamed. "Close your eyes. It'll be over quick."

With a sort of worried look, Sherlock closed his eyes and steeled himself, going stiff.

Something pressed against his mouth and pushed the seam of his lips open. He parted his lips and eyes popped open in shock when he tasted chocolate.

John was smirking, holding hand up to his mouth as he finished pushing whatever the chocolate was, into his mouth.

He then held up a bag and said, "Harry is in America for the holiday and she sent me a bag of Hershey's Kisses!"

The doctor smiled, "See? I knew you'd like a kiss."

John proceeded to pop one of the chocolates into his own mouth and moan a little at the flavor.

Sherlock swallowed and gaped slightly. He'd been tricked! John had somehow had him thinking of a  _real_ kiss. He actually managed to have Sherlock on. Incredible.

He needed to take back control of the situation.

Sherlock waited for John to put another chocolate into his mouth, before lunging forward and placing his mouth on John's, stifling the doctor's gasp as his tongue entered the warmth of his mouth and pulled the 'kiss' into his own before pulling away and chewing it.

"You are correct," he stated with a smirk of his own, as John floundered for a response. "I did like the 'kiss'."

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics. * _Need to Know Basis_ * Johnlock/telephathic John/BAMFJohn, * _According to You, I am Beautiful_ * Sort of Johnlock, Sherlock thinks about John. Fluffy. And * _Sherrinford_ * Johnlock/fluffy and cute. John has a doll that looks like Sherlock. He's had it since he was eight. * _Sherlocksexual_ * Johnlock, fluff, John's isn't gay. He's Sherlocksexual.**

**See ya! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics. *Need to Know Basis* Johnlock/telephathic John/BAMFJohn, *According to You, I am Beautiful* Sort of Johnlock, Sherlock thinks about John. Fluffy. And *Sherrinford* Johnlock/fluffy and cute. John has a doll that looks like Sherlock. He's had it since he was eight. *Sherlocksexual* Johnlock, fluff, John's isn't gay. He's Sherlocksexual.


End file.
